Octagóncito
|birth_place=Veracruz, Veracruz, Mexico |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer=Cecilio Soriano Chucho Monrroy Halcon Star El Guerrero |debut=1995 |retired= }} Octagóncito (March 23, 1973) is a Mexican Luchador enmascarado, or masked professional wrestler who works for Asistencia Asesoría y Administración's (AAA) Mini-Estrella division. He is the second wrestler to work under the ring name Octagóncito, being given the name after the original Octagóncito left AAA, although he still wrestles under the name on the independent circuit. Octagóncito's real name is not a matter of public record, as is often the case with masked wrestlers in Mexico where their private lives are kept a secret from the wrestling fans. Working in the Mini division does not automatically mean that he has dwarfism as several short wrestlers work in the "Mini" division. Biography Octagóncito came from a very poor family, his father made a living selling coffee and orange juice and the family had very little money. Growing up he was a big fan of Lucha libre, especially such colorful characters as Super Muñeco and Super Pinocchio. In 1990 his family moved to Jalapa, Veracruz where he began spending a lot of time at Arena Japala gym. Professional wrestling career The wrestler who would later become known as Octagóncito began training under Cecilio Soriano, Chucho Monrroy, Halcon Star and El Guerrero in 1993. However, due to being so poor he could not afford to train full-time, working off and on in the gyms until making his professional wrestling debut in 1995 in Tulancingo, Hidalgo. He wrestled as a masked Mini-Estrella called Zakurita. He later worked for Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) under the name Panterita, patterened after the regular-sized wrestler Pantera. In late In 1996 the original Mini-Estrella La Parkita left AAA on bad terms and AAA owner Antonio Peña decided to give the La Parkita name, mask and outfit to a new wrestler. He chose the future Octagóncito to wear the skull mask and skeleton bodysuit and wrestle as La Parkita. One of his first appearances as La Parkita was at the World Wrestling Federation's 1997 Royal Rumble show, where he wrestled on the Free for All, pre-PPV portion of the show, teaming with Mascarita Sagrada to defeat Mini Mankind and Mini Vader. On February 21, 1997 he made his first appearance at a major AAA event as he wrestled on the inargual Rey de Reyes show, teaming with Mini Nova and Super Muñequito, losing to the team of Mini Goldust, Mini Mankind and Mini Vader. Four months later La Parkita teamed with Octagóncito and a third Mini-Estrella to defeat Mini Goldust, Mini Mankind and Pentagóncito on the undercard of Triplemanía V-A. El Pequeño Amo de los Ocho Ángulos After about a year working as La Parkita Peña decided to drop the character all together since the original La Parka had left the promotion. Peña offered him a new character, "Mini Venum", based on the Venum character from Los Cadetes del Espacion group, a character he was not too thrilled about. After leaving the officie he met Octagón, who gave him permission to become the new Octagóncito. Like La Parkita before him the original Octagóncito had left AAA. After he became Octagóncito Peña decided to create a third La Parkita character since he had renamed La Parka, Jr. to just "La Parka". In mid-1997 Mascarita Sagrada, Jr. left AAA, vacating the Mexican National Mini-Estrella Championship in the process. On July 26, 1997 Octagóncito defeated his "Evil Clone" Pentagóncito to win the vacant championship. Octagóncito's title reign lasted for 314 days until Mini Abismo Negro defeated him for the championship on June 5, 1998. Two days later at Triplemanía VI Octagóncito, Octagón and Pentagón defeated Electroshock, Abismo Negro, and Mini Abismo Negro. On May 5, 1999 Octagóncito regained the Mexican National Mini-Estrella Championship from Mini Abismo Negro, becoming the first wrestler to hold the title twice. At the 2000 Verano de Escandalo event Octagóncito, Mascarita Sagrada 2000 and Mini Path Finder defeated Mini Abismo Negro, Mini Psicosis and Rocky Marvin by disqualification due to cheating. On November 5, 2000 Octagóncito's second reign as Meixcan National Mini-Estrella Champion ended when Rocky Marvin won the title from him during a show in Monterrey, Nuevo León. In the early part of the 2000s the AAA Mini-Estrellas division was not as actively promoted as it had been in the past, with Mini-Estrella matches seldom shown on AAA television shows. In late 2004 Octagóncito began a heated storyline against Mini Psicosis, a match that led to a Lucha de Apuesta, mask vs. mask match, at the 2005 Rey de Reyes event where Octagóncito was successful, forcing Mini Psicosis to unmask after the match. Five months later the two met in yet anothe Lucha de Apuesta match, this time Octagóncito earned the right to shave all of Mini Psicosis' hair off after the match. At the 2005 Verano de Escandalo Mascarita Sagrada, Octagóncito, Rocky Marvin defeated Jerrito Estrada, Mini Abismo Negro and the now bald Mini Psicosis. 2007 was one of the busiest years for the Mini-Estrellas division and for Octagóncito who competed at four of AAA's six major shows that year. On July 15, 2007 he participated in a ''Relevos Atómicos de locura'' match (Spanish for "Eight-man madness match") that featured two teams of four, each comprising a male wrestler, a female wrestler, an Exotico wrestler, and a Mini-Estrella each which took place at Triplemanía XV. Octagóncito teamed with El Orientál (Male), Cinthia Moreno (Female) and Pimpinela Escarlata (Exotico), but lost to the team of Alfa (Male), Faby Apache (Female), Mini Abismo Negro and Cassandro (Exotico) when Alfa pinned El Orientál. At the 2007 Verano de Escandalo Octagóncito was once again involved in a Relevos Atómicos de locura match as he teamed with Aero Star, Rey Cometa and Estrellita in a losing effort against Alfa, Pirata Morgan, Faby Apache and Mini Chessman. On September 3, 2007 Octagóncito travelled to Japan along with a number of AAA wrestlers to wrestle on a AAA/NOAH co-promoted show called TripleSEM where he teamed with Mascarita Divina to defeat Los Mini Vipers (Mini Histeria and Mini Abismo Negro). Octagóncito also wrestled in the opening match of the first Antonio Peña Memorial show, teaming with Mascarita Divina and La Parkita to defeat Los Mini Vipers (Mini Charly Manson, Mini Chessman and Mini Histeria). In the summer of 2008 AAA decided to create the AAA World Mini-Estrella Championship after the reigning Mexican National Mini-Estrella Champion Mascarita Sagrada left AAA, taking the championship belt with him. The tournament to crown the first ever AAA World Mini-Estrella Champion ran from July 20, 2009 until September 14, 2009 with the finals at the 2008 Verano de Escandalo event. On July 25, 2008 Octagóncito defeated Mini Chessman in the first round of the tournament. Octagóncito was the first of the competitors to qualify for the finals as he defeated Mini Kenzo Suzuki in the semi-finals of the tournament on August 15, 2009. The finals took place on September 14, 2008 as Mini Charly Manson defeated Mini Abismo Negro and Octagóncito to become the first AAA World Mini-Estrella Champion. On December 11, 2009 Octagóncito was one of nine wrestlers who participated in a Battle Royal for the AAA World Minis title at Guerra de Titanes 2009. Octagóncito was the eighth and last man eliminated from the match, thrown out of the ring by Mini Abismo Negro who won the title as a result. In May, 2010 AAA announced that they were planning to hold the first ever Mini-Estrellas Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match at Triplemanía XVIII where Mini Abismo Negro would defend the title against six challengers, including Octagóncito. In the weeks leading up to the event Mini Abismo Negro, Mini Histeria and Mini Psicosis defeated Mascarita Divina, Mini Charly Manson and Octagoncito in a match that featured the use of both tables, ladders and chairs to preview the Triplemanía XVIII match. At Triplemanía XVIII Octagóncito outlasted eight other wrestlers (La Parkita and Mini Chessman were late additions to the match) in the TLC match to become the new AAA Mini-Estrella Champion. On April 27, 2011, Octagóncito lost the Mini-Estrella Championship to Mini Psicosis, the second incarnation of the character, not to be confused with the one he feuded with in 2000. Personal life Octagóncito and his wife have a son, born in 2007. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''La Escalera'' (Russian legsweep into an armbar submission) :*''La Cruceta'' (Figure four leglock) *'Signature moves' :*''La Jarocha'' (Spinning over his opponent's back into an arm drag) :*Springboard moonsault plancha, sometimes while performing a corkscrew *'Nicknames' :*''El Pequeño Amo de los Ocho Ángulos'' (Spanish for The Little Lord of the Eight Angles) Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' :*AAA World Mini-Estrella Championship (1 time) :*Mexican National Minis Championship (2 times) *'Local Mexican Promotions' :*Veracruz Mini-Estrellas Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Revolution' :*NWA Mini World Championship Lucha de Apuesta record External links *AAA profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:1972 births Category:1995 debuts Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:King Bulls Wrestling alumni Category:Nueva Generacion Xtrema alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Promociones Contreras alumni Category:Promociones Kdna alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Mini-Estrella wrestlers